


eppur si muove [vid]

by pearwaldorf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just start again. (A Tony Stark [and Rhodey and Pepper Potts] fanvid)</p><p><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/watch/75x2xmh2geckc5i/eppur_si_muove.mp4">Downloadable</a> (84 MB) at Mediafire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eppur si muove [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> There are some quick cuts in this video, as well as footage of an explosion and a somewhat bloody depiction of a chest injury. Please let me know if you think there's anything else I should warn for.

**Title:**  eppur si muove  
 **Song Title:** Fireworks (Chill Out Version)  
 **Song Artist:** Thyra  
 **Fandoms:**  Iron Man (movies), MCU  
 **Length:**  3:38  
 **Vid Summary:**  Just start again. (A Tony Stark [and Rhodey and Pepper Potts] fanvid)

**Lyrics**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
to start again  
to start again  
to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
caving in  
caving in  
caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
six feet under  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
to hear a thing  
to hear a thing  
to hear a thing 

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?  
there’s a spark in you

You just gotta move the light  
and let it shine  
Just own the night  
like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
a firework  
just start again  
just start again  
just start again

Cause Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
(firework)  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

just start again  
just start again  
just start again


End file.
